


Transition

by SnowTigerFairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Intimacy, Love, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTigerFairytale/pseuds/SnowTigerFairytale
Summary: A couple years after the events of the war, everyone is just getting their life together. Draco Malfoy is released from Azkaban on good terms, from his involvement. Hermione decides to help him transition to normal life.





	1. Released

Honestly, after the war was said and done there was still a lot of healing to do. Emotionally and physically the world was different. Those who were in cahoots with Voldemort were apprehended, including the young Draco Malfoy. The Order of the Phoenix was broken beyond repair and those who lost their seventh year at Hogwarts went on to graduate the next year.  
Hermione and Ron were having issues, they could not look at each other without remembering everything bad they had been through. Hermione started to see a therapist to help her cope with the nightmares and trauma she experienced. Ron wanted to cope other ways without the help of anyone not even Hermione. Soon they were too far apart from each other they decided to go back to being friends.   
Harry and Ginny were stronger than ever, turning to each other to forget the horrors of the past. They even announced their engagement after her last year of Hogwarts. Some secretly think the rush was an unplanned pregnancy, but nothing was confirmed yet.   
Everyone else to some degree was healing, however slowly but surely they began the next chapter of their lives.   
\-----   
Hermione sat on her couch, a book resting on the arm and her eyes were glued to the tv. Wizard news was showing and something about Azkaban caught her attention.   
DRACO MALFOY RELEASED ON GOOD TERMS  
What could that possibly mean? Granted Hermione believed Azkaban was too harsh of a punishment for him since he too was a child of war and most other Death Eater children were released with no fault of theirs, but She believed because he had the mark it made it too hard for someone to prove him innocent.   
Hermione turned up the volume and watched as Draco Malfoy walked out the Ministry of Magic and past all the press lined up to question him. No smile was found on his face and there was a black sleeve on his left arm. His hands revealed how tense he was as his fists formed tightly next to his body. She wondered briefly how the years in Azkaban changed him. Surely she could owl a message to him asking if he would be willing to meet, just to get closure.   
There was a whistle as the wind changed in her room. She looked over to see Harry standing there.  
“Well, thanks for the heads up!” Hermione chastised as she was dressed only in one of Ron’s old shirts that just hit the tops of her thighs.   
“Sorry, I just saw the news….” Harry trailed off as his eyes went to the tv. “Why do you think they released him?”  
“Maybe because they finally realized he is not like every other Death Eater that chose who they followed” Harry went to talk but Hermione continued. “Come on Harry, do you truly believe that he was following Voldemort out of his own volition. That is ridiculous for you to believe after everything Snape did and several other people who went out of their way to save you.”   
“I know… There is just a piece of me that remember what a horrid human he was to begin with. I just don’t know if maybe deep inside he is still that person. “ Harry confessed, “Are you going to try and see him?”  
“I was thinking I might, but I don’t know if it seems a little weird. I have no reason to seek him out, maybe to try and get an apology but that should be his duty. Then again, I could do it out of peace.” Hermione shrugged and then looked back at the tv as Draco finally was able to apparate out of the area. “I think I’ll give him a week before I try and visit” She concluded and Harry nodded before giving her his goodbyes and leaving her to her thoughts.   
She looked down to her book, some Muggle YA Novel that was her guilty pleasure and she closed it with a sigh. Hermione then stood up and walked over to her desk and got out a pen and paper. Although she loved how wizards still used old style parchment and quills she much preferred her Muggle commodities as well.  
Draco,   
I understand you were released from Azkaban, I humbly offer to help in the transition to normal life by setting up a visit by the end of the week. I am very busy in preparing for the new year at Hogwarts, but I will send another owl marking my meeting by at least a half hour.   
-Hermione Granger  
She sat straight and sealed it with wax and handed it to her Owl that was resting just outside her window. “With haste, Dancer.”   
\-----  
Outside the Malfoy Manor was a weird sight, Hermione was just wearing simple clothes as she had just finished writing out a yearly syllabus as Arithmancy teacher. A pair of dark jeans and then a light blue shirt with a print on it advertising a Muggle company. She knocked gently but the door swung open.   
The manor was dark, which not surprisingly made her pause. What was she doing? Why would she visit someone who was one of her enemies and even watched her be tortured at this very place? Hermione shook those thoughts from her head and decided to step in. There was definitely something off about this place. Floors covered in dust and debris, her eyes went to the walls and there were lighter spots where there once hung portraits of the Malfoy family. Glass shattered across the floor and she worried it would penetrate her flats.   
Hermione stopped for a second and listened. Whispering a spell that would enhance her hearing just a bit. Crying echoed lightly in her head and she decided to go towards that sound. A bathroom that emitted light is where the source of the sound came from. She pushed on the door slowly as to try not to startle the person within.   
There sat the man with white hair and matching skin leaning against the toilet. A wretched sound emitted as he vomited into the bowl. Hermione without thinking rushed and helped to rub lightly on the back as she had done several times to her friends when they had drank too much for the night. The vomiting soon ended and Draco slumped over, obviously exhausted.  
Firewhiskey permeated the air as she stood up. She wasn’t even sure if he was fully aware that she was there but looking around, she realized quickly that he had destroyed the place. The mirror was shattered and the was blood on his hands from coming in contact with glass.   
Hermione stood there for a while before she was convinced he was done puking and she bent down to try and get him standing. Eventually she managed to sling his arm around her shoulders and holster him up and began the journey to his bedroom. It took several minutes to find the correct room and she tried to avoid walking on any dangerous debris since he was barefoot. Finally, she was able to lay him down on his bed that was covered in emerald green sheets and stains that looked awfully like cleaned up vomit or blood.  
He fought her in being put into the recovery position but he was out cold. Finally, he was resting correctly and she decided she would stay and clean up some of the mess that he had created. Empty firewhiskey bottles and bottles that looked strangely like Muggle prescriptions, but they did not have his name so they went into the trash.   
What happened to him?  
Hermione was sweeping the hallway when there was finally noise coming from Draco’s room. She walked towards the door and heard grumbling and then a bang against the wall. She ran in to see Draco holding his own wrist.   
“Whoa. Are you okay?”   
“My medication.. WHERE IS IT?” He started flipping out and glared at her.   
“It was strong pain medication.. And not prescribed to you. I threw---”   
“I bought them. I NEED THEM” Hermione jumped as he completely came unglued and punched the wall again next to a hole that must have been from the first bang.   
A few more punches and he crumbled to the floor. Crying and whispering to himself about how he needed the pills.   
Hermione had to calm herself before kneeling beside him. He startled slightly as her hand touched his. Then for the first time in years his eyes, stormy gray, looked up to meet her brown ones. There was a brokenness there that she had never seen before.   
“I.. can come back later” Hermione’s voice broke through the silence and as the last word escaped her she felt his hand touch her forearm. The one that was scarred from Bellatrix’s torture. She shivered and went to move her arm away, but he held tight.   
“Don’t leave.” Draco barely whispered and then rested his forehead against her collarbone. Hermione tried not to breathe for a second before her mind wrapped around the fact that this man was trying to find comfort in her touch.   
\-----  
Draco was sitting on his bed with a cup of black coffee and his eyes were a lot more aware and not hazy from drugs or alcohol. Hermione sat on the chair that was near the bed, but not too close. They had sat on the floor till he rushed to puke more in the bathroom.   
“I can see you are not transitioning well” Hermione finally pointed out. Draco’s free hand picked at his sheet. “You know you have reached out when I first sent the letter-”  
“I didn’t want you to come” Draco cut her off. “I don’t want to transition to normal life.”   
“Well, what else would you do?” Hermione was growing angry.  
“I don’t know, okay!” Draco ran his hand through his hair, making it even more messy. “Die I guess..” He mumbled truthfully.   
“What about everyone else? You don’t think every single one of us haven’t felt that way! I wanted to die every day after that I would undress and finally see the scars laid on me. Harry wanted to die the day he woke up from a nightmare where he had died. Ron suffered quietly till he no longer wanted to share a bed with me because he couldn’t bare letting me see him cry.” Hermione snapped at him. “You can’t just give up. You can’t continue to be a coward for the rest of your life”   
Draco flinched at her words and bit his lip before taking a long sip of his coffee.   
“What am I supposed to do? I can’t go back to school. I won’t be able to get a job anywhere” Draco’s shoulders slumped. “Alcohol seems to at least shut off my brain and the drugs just numb everything”  
“Are you in pain?” Hermione asked and Draco nodded. “Mentally or physically?”   
Draco looked at her with broken eyes and she didn’t need to hear his answer.   
“Well, since the war, Hogwarts has been helping those who struggle with their lives create new beginnings as teachers. I know for a fact that we still have a position open, but I’m not sure if you would even want it.. It is Muggle studies.” Hermione changed the subject and then looked away so Draco could have a minute to process.   
“I don’t know”  
“I know it was stupid, but I figured I would offer. Cause then you could try and just do your final exams to be recognized as finished and then next year you could go on to another job”  
Hermione trailed off and she was startled when he reached to place his hand on her knee.   
“I’ll take it.. I need out of here anyways. And Muggle studies might teach me a little something about how to live nowadays. Everything is so different I feel.” Draco agreed and tried to give Hermione a smile that never made it to his eyes.


	2. Coexisting

Christmas at Hogwarts, Draco thought he would never see another one in his lifetime. He sipped on his hot chocolate and looked out the window that looked down to the courtyard from his classroom. A woman dressed in robes with curly brown hair caught his attention as she always did.  
Hermione was speaking to a student and he smirked at how animated she was. He was finally seeing her for a person and for the past months he kept his distance other than their weekly dinner to make sure he was settling in fine. She waved the student goodbye as they left she went to walk back into the school. His stomach tied in knots at the thought of a dinner with her tonight.  
\-----  
Hermione sat at the table in Draco’s quarters. It was his turn to cook and she waited till he delivered her plate from the small kitchen. He was dressed in black pants and a gray sweater. She decided that for the last day of students leaving to go back home for the holidays she would dress up. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress that hugs her curves but still landed mid thigh and long sleeves. Her ears had ruby earrings that her mother gifted her.  
“I was having trouble with the sauce..” Draco admitted and Hermione giggled a little when her plate of pasta had almost whole chunks of tomatoes not fully broken down. He sighed. “I’m sorry I suck at this.”  
“No, it’s okay. Just next time cut the tomato up in smaller chunks” Hermione informed and he sat down with his plate. “How was your last day of classes?”  
“Everyone was ignoring me when I explained their over the holiday project.” Draco groaned. “I hope I all get their Christmas card when they come back but I doubt it. “  
“Christmas card?” Hermione questioned and Draco nodded.  
“Yep, I assigned them all to create a Muggle Christmas card. Like no movement and with Santa hats and everything.” Draco stated and for a second Hermione saw a smile in his eyes but it quickly disappeared.  
“Sounds fun, hopefully they at least paid attention to that.” Hermione ate her food and the conversation dropped to silence. This always happened, Draco would talk and mention something he was excited about and then get quiet. She knew he was still battling a lot and he was used to isolation.  
Hermione shifted her feet slowly as she was eating and his foot hit hers. She jolted back and bit her lip.  
“Sorry I wasn’t anticipating you to move as well” Draco hurried “My foot slipped”  
Hermione let it drop and tucked her feet behind the legs of her chair and the next words out of his mouth surprised her.  
“You look beautiful tonight.” He breathed and she looked up at him and was about to bite her lip again out of nerves but stopped because he would see her do it.  
“Thank you, you look nice as well” She decided to settle on the easiest response and they finished their meal in silence.  
Draco finished last and stood up to take her plate and his to the sink, he poured her a small glass of wine and then went to clean the plates slowly tonight. He was hoping by the time he was done Hermione would already be done with her wine and want to retire to her quarters because often wine made her tired.  
Hermione sipped her wine and this one hit her head quickly. For some reason this wine ritual they had started was often a curse. Wine made her extremely hot and also very frustrated. She often finished the glass daydreaming about kissing Draco and she would have to retire to her bedroom to relieve some of the tension. She hadn’t been with a man since Ron and her body knew what it craved once alcohol slowed her mind.  
Draco filled his glass with water knowing very well it was still too soon to drink alcohol in his recovery. He turned to look at her and noticed her eyes were closed. She did that often when she was thinking. Draco often wondered what went on in her head when she wasn’t talking.  
They drank their drinks in silence before it came for Hermione to leave and she walked to the door before turning to Draco and he looked at her and subconsciously licked his bottom lip. Her eyes focused on that slight movement and she rubbed her thighs together as she shifted. “I should go.” She stated, he reached to grab the door knob and as he pulled it open behind her and as his hand dropped it grazed her side.  
That last touch, pushed Draco over the edge, he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Which incited a low moan from Hermione and then all too soon she pulled away and pulled the door Wider before stepping out. She said goodbye sharply before walking and then darting off to her room.  
\-----  
Hermione was looking forward to their dinner, but she was also nervous. She has been doing her best to avoid Draco, reading books in the library and then retiring to her quarters early in the day. She was cooking her best variation of Orange Chicken and her heart was beating.  
Looking at the clock she rushed to the bathroom quickly to throw on some tinted lip gloss and then wiped it off. What was she thinking? She then quickly replied it when there was a knock on the door.  
Draco was standing there when she opened the door and he gave her a sheepish smile before walking in. He sat down and immediately reached for the wine bottle that sat on the table before he backed down from it.  
“You can have some if you like. I mean it is the holidays” Hermione assured and Draco shook his head. “Still worried?”  
“Yeah, I’ll give it till whenever I don’t think about the past. I’ll be fine.” Draco smiled when Hermione brought him a glass of water instead. She then went back over to the stove to stir the chicken and broccoli together and then start piling it on top of white rice before bringing the plates to the table.  
“How was your week without students?” Draco looked up at the question and sighed.  
“Honestly… I didn’t realize how hard it would be. I got so used to having the kids distract me. I would be available well into the night for homework help except for the nights we have dinner of course. I often find myself drifting to an awful place with them.” Hermione looked at him with kind eyes.  
“I felt that way once I finished my last year after the war. Nothing really set in till I was free and in the real world. I believe it is a part of the path to healing too. Distractions are nice and remind you that you are able to live but being able to embrace the life without the distractions is honestly the best thing that I was able to accomplish.” Hermione explained and Draco nodded, trying the chicken and he let out an appreciative groan.  
“Dinner with your cooking is always the best.” She smiled at his words and tried her food as well.  
They were able to continue to make small talk throughout the rest of dinner and Hermione went over to her radio and turned it on before she went to wash dishes. Draco usually would say goodbye and slip out before she would finish. Hermione hummed along to the music and swayed her hips slightly and a few moments later she gasped in surprise when a hand rested on her hip.  
“Draco..” Hermione breathed and he slowly turned her around towards him. His other hand went to rest on her other hip. They felt so close, but also miles apart. Draco’s eyes were dark and she noticed him look down for a second. Her sheer top over her tank top never felt so revealing until that moment and her breathing quickened.  
He stepped closer and with her next breath, her breasts grazed against his chest. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip at her sensitivity and before they opened again his mouth was on her.  
Draco groaned into the kiss and his hands moved up to cup her face and neck. Hermione gasped and her tongue was slowly touched by his.  
But Draco pulled away much too quickly and he smirked.  
“Didn’t want to waste your lip gloss tonight.. Goodnight ‘mione” He breathed before turning around and leaving her breathing heavily and feeling less satisfied than ever.  
\-----  
Classes started back up soon as the students started to come back to campus. Draco and Hermione had their last dinner with no incidents and even exchanged simple gifts for Christmas. Draco gifted her a red silk scarf she could tie in her hair as well as wear around her neck. Hermione gifted him one of her favorite novels. He promised he would read it before the next dinner.  
Hermione had just got back from talking with Harry and Ginny. When she was there she brought up Draco and Ginny was excited to hear gossip so she shooed Harry away.  
“Is he a good kisser?” Ginny asked unashamed and Hermione turned red and gasped. “Ooh, he is! We just haven’t hung out in so long that I just need some good news about your love life!”  
“I just feel bad, I’m supposed to be helping him and now its just turning to be something different” Hermione confessed.  
“Draco could help you out in return.” Ginny winked and Hermione swatted her arm. “Come on, I know you haven’t been with someone since Ron” She even grossed herself out at the mention of her brother.  
“And it should stay that way. I’m focusing on my career and I don’t need a man to pleasure myself. I just want to get him on the right path and not to be destructive. He’ll have to go back home at the end of the year and he has quite the mess to clean up.”  
“You think what he is doing is destructive. Kissing you?” Ginny was a little more serious and Hermione nodded.  
“Draco wants something to happen so he can stop the dinners. I sometimes feel they are the only thing keeping him from slipping.” Hermione sighed, “Then again, there may a little something there that I may not even want to admit. I for the life of me can not get him out of my head. I look forward to our dinners and then even during the week I find myself… ahem.” Hermione coughed and Ginny laughed.  
“You have a crush on him. I promise you if you put a little number on the next dinner, he will be all over you like a cat in heat. Wear your black dress. You know the one with all the cleavage.”  
That is exactly what she did. It was dressed that hugged all of her curves and then stopped mid thigh with sheer sides. She could not wear underwear because of those sides.  
Hermione even put on lipstick and some mascara and eyeliner. She put a shawl on to travel to his room since the plunging neckline made her self conscious. Technically, it was her time but he sent an owl to her earlier to inform her that he wanted to cook again.  
He opened the door looking a little frazzled. And she frowned as he walked away without barely a glance. Maybe Ginny was wrong. Draco was pulling something out of the oven cursing.  
“It’s supposed to Lasagna.. I messed up again.” Draco slammed his hand down on the counter. Hermione sat down and assure him it was okay and she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.  
He was silent as he began to plate the food and brought it over. Draco offered her wine and she denied because she was still upset he had not met her eyes yet. Finally, he looked at her and frowned.  
“Are you going somewhere?” He questioned and she bit her lip before nodding.  
“Some of the other girl teachers were planning on going to Hogsmeade tonight, I’m going to go after we are done.” Hermione lied and Draco nodded sadly.  
“We could have canceled. This isn’t important.” Ouch, that hurt and Hermione blinked twice cause she would have teared up otherwise.  
“We never cancel.” Hermione stated flatly and Draco shrugged. She then reached for the wine bottle and filled her glass all the way to the top. “I’ll keep that in mind” She then took several long sips of the wine.  
By the end of the meal she was finishing her second glass. Hermione was getting warm, so she pulled her shawl off. Draco immediately went still.  
“I..” Draco started, but his eyes betrayed him and they went straight to her cleavage. It had been too long since he had sex and too long since they last kissed. He kept his distance because he knew how uncomfortable she was about that development. But here she was dressed in a dress that she was willing to wear out.  
“What” Hermione hissed lowly and Draco looked at her and finally saw the hurt in her eyes. She was never going to Hogsmeade.  
“You dressed like this for me?” Draco asked and Hermione went red and she stood up quickly and almost fell over so Draco tried to steady her but she yanked away.  
“I don’t do anything for anyone. I did this for.. NOTHING” She struggled out and Draco saw a tear slip out before she ran from the room.


	3. Forgiving

Hermione was embarrassed and Draco was hurting.   
She’s canceled dinner the last two times and each day Draco spent the night alone, staring at a bottle of Firewhiskey. He once even sat there crying, wishing he could just put it away, but if he touched the bottle he would drink it.  
Draco walked to her door, hesitant to knock. This was the fourth time he had walked up to her door this night. Anytime they had to see each other during the day it was made brief and she always made excuses to leave. His knuckles hit her door once and then twice.   
The door swung open slowly and Hermione was there dressed only in pajamas. Her hair was messy and still wet from a shower. His heart ached seeing her so comfortable.  
“I just made some garlic butter noodles and garlic bread. It is already on the table” She said slowly and Draco nodded before walking to sit down.  
“How was your week?” Draco asked slowly and Hermione let out a short laugh.  
“Busy as usual. The students are still hyped from the holidays.” Hermione stated. Draco looked at her and noticed she refused to look at him while she ate.   
“What about you? Are you okay?” Draco carefully asked and Hermione looked up for a moment. Her eyes still seemed a mix of hurt and anger. “I didn’t mean to act-”   
“You know what.. It’s fine. It doesn’t matter” She retorted cutting him off.  
“No you canceled-”  
“I canceled because I was busy. That is all” Hermione waved her hand to cut the conversation down. She didn’t want to talk about that night she made a fool of herself and she didn’t want him to admit that he didn’t want her. Draco sighed before turning back to his food to finish eating. They were so tense he didn’t know if these dinners would ever return back to normal.   
Halfway through the dinner, he looked up to just watch her. Hermione’s hand was shaking as she twirled the noodles onto her fork. He could faintly feel her foot tapping on the ground. Something was wrong, but he didn’t have her trust anymore to hear it from her.   
Soon dinner was done and Draco actually grabbed the plates before her to go wash them.   
“I’ll wash them” Hermione countered and followed him to the sink. She tried to grab at the plates, but her hand covered his. He looked at her and she was taken back at the gentleness in his eyes. “I just have a lot of dishes from being busy.” She tried and he placed the plates down and turned his hand so his fingertips were touching hers.   
“Just go lay down, I know you’re tired.” Draco saw her shoulders drop and she nodded before walking over to her bed. Turning back to the sink, he started to scrub the dishes in her sink.   
It was a half hour later before he was done and Draco turned to look at Hermione for a second. She had the blanket pulled up to her shoulders and her eyes were closed. Draco wished half a second he could lay down next to her, but she would be pissed if she woke up. He settled to just graze her forehead with his fingers before laying a gentle kiss. She stirred just barely, but stayed sleeping.  
\-----  
Draco was packing his things to be ready to leave later that night. It was the end of a good school year. He even learned a lot from his own studies. Dinners with Hermione was better, but still tense at times. But the last week he was having nightmares again and he canceled their last one.   
Hermione was a little worried for him to be going back to his manor and him canceling the last dinner for them both was a little hard, even more so knowing he was avoiding saying goodbye to her.   
They stood in front of Hogwarts that last night and shifted nervously.   
“So you are going back to your manor?” Hermione asked and Draco nodded.   
“I have a lot to clean up. I was thinking about even renovating it since I’ve learned a lot of the Muggle ways of sprucing up a place. That place could go for some color.” Draco chuckled a little before going to rub the back of his neck nervously.   
“I know we won’t see each other as much, but I hope you know you can always contact me.” Draco looked at her and nodded. “I also hope you decide to come back to Hogwarts again to teach, unless of course you find a better position.”  
“I’m going to miss you” Draco said out loud and he looked down at the ground.   
The next thing surprised them both because Hermione went on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. She went to pull away, but he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Draco even took advantage of her surprised moan to run his tongue against hers. Then everything turned warm and he pulled away noticing his arousal was thickening and soon he wouldn’t be able to stop kissing her.   
“When can I see you next?” He breathed and Hermione looked at him.   
“I know how to paint..” Hermione hinted and Draco smiled.   
“Next Friday?” Hermione nodded and soon they were both going their separate ways but not for too long.   
\-----  
That Friday she came dressed in overalls that ended in shorts. She also had her hair in a ponytail. Hermione walked into the manor, surprised at how bare it was. Draco definitely got busy when he got home. Bags of trash were in places neatly stacked and paint cans were in another pile.   
Draco was dressed extremely comfortably in a tank top and shorts. He smiled when he saw her, but nervous. Shifting from foot to the other foot caused Hermione to grab his hand to reassure him.   
“What color did you pick?” Hermione asked and Draco went over to the paint bucket and opened one. It revealed a dark turquoise “Great color. So much better than gray and black, and we got to get to work.”   
Hours later they were only halfway done with this room. Draco sighed and put down his paint roller. He went over to where Hermione was painting carefully and he tapped on her shoulder. She acknowledged him and looked at Draco.   
Draco immediately went to kiss her and Hermione felt him moan against her. His hands cupped her neck and face and she felt paint slide across her jaw. Her hands dropped the roller and it dropped to the ground before she placed a hand to his chest.   
The kiss deepened and Draco moved one of his hands to grip her waist and pull her closer to him. Then soon he was grabbing her thigh and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Hermione pulled away to gaze into his eyes and noticed the look he wanted more, but was willing to drop it at any time she told him no.   
“Can we go to… your room?” She asked hesitantly and blushed, feeling the jolt of his arousal that was pressed against her. He nodded and walked them to his room and rest her gently on his bed. Hermione reached for him to kiss her and pulled him closer as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.   
Moans echoed in the room and Draco tested the extent of her wanting by grinding his hips down and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He nipped gently at her lips and reached to try and undo the stupid buttons on her overalls. He pulled away growling to get a better grip and pull the front cover down. They were hiding the fact that her nipples were already poking through her shirt. Hermione yanked her shirt up to reveal her belly and Draco was immediately bent over to kiss the exposed skin. His hands went up her sides to reveal a pale green lace Bralette. He found her nipple and sucked on it gently through the lace.   
Hermione cried out and whimpered as her hips raised up to get closer to him.   
A door slammed shut, startling the both of them and Draco stood up fixing his clothes and Hermione pulled her shirt down before buttoning her overalls.   
“DRAACO” A voice echoes through the walls and Draco cursed under his breath.   
The bedroom door opened just as soon as Hermione stood up quickly. Theo was standing there.   
“Oh.. Hello.” Theo extended the greeting and Hermione stayed quiet before Draco spoke.   
“Where was the owl announcing you were coming?” Draco hissed and Theo shrugged.   
“Figured you would want some company, but I see now you have already found some.” Theo snickered and Hermione caught a look in the mirror and noticed the paint smears on her neck and then one around her thigh. Draco was clean, but his cheeks were red and his chest was rising up and down faster than usual.   
“I should leave.” Hermione chirped before walking past Theo quickly. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Draco chased after her and caught her at the door. She had her wand ready to apparate.   
“I didn’t know he was going to show up. I sent a message a couple days ago seeing if he wanted to meet up.” Draco tried and Hermione nodded her head sharply.   
“It’s fine, i just need to get home and cleaned up.” Hermione hurried and Draco tried to kiss her but she apparated right in front of him  
Draco turned around to see that Theo is standing there with a smirk on his face.   
“So that is what you were doing at Hogwarts.” He said slyly and Draco frowned.   
“It’s not like that. She was helping me.” Draco defended and Theo shrugged. “I mean it. This is a new development. One that is still fragile and probably ruined now because of you.”   
“A whole year without sex?” Theo gasped and Draco glared at him.   
“Two years I spent in Azkaban. Someplace that we both know is not a vacation.” Draco hissed. “I thought you would be different, but I bet you still see her as a Mudblood.”   
“Draco.. That is not what i meant. I know you got dealt an awful hand and the world has changed. I had to change with it. I don’t think those things anymore, it's just hard.” Theo shifted and looked at him “You look better. I never tried to reach out because I knew you would be different from that place.”   
“I am different” Draco mumbled and looked at his old friend. “She helps me feel normal, even though inside I am broken.”   
\-----  
Hermione could not believe they had almost got walked in like teenagers sneaking around their parents' house. Granted, it was still very embarrassing, but it could have been worse. Plus, if you count how many dinners they had together in the year as teachers at Hogwarts it was bound time for one of them to put out.   
She took a shower when she got home and decided to wait and see if Draco sent a message to her later. Honestly, her nerves were acting up because she has been most definitely out of practice since Ron, and then even this was different. What she felt for Draco was raw and not just expected because they ‘should’ be together.   
It was hours later that she sat on her couch with damp hair that was curling, Hermione was reading one of her books and the tv was just running in the background. She looked over to her window and noticed that there still was no messages, frowning, she decided to not let it get to her. He is probably just busy.   
\-----  
Two weeks past and Hermione began to get worried, but she didn’t want to reach out first in case he didn’t want to see her anymore. She decided to distract herself by visiting Ginny.   
“He hasn’t messaged you at all?” Ginny asked as she sat up straight and looked at the brunette. Hermione shrugged.   
“I shouldn’t have figured he was serious about what was going on with us. It’s probably just because I helped him, you know.”   
“Now that’s bullshit. He can’t just string you along and then drop you like that.” Ginny was getting upset and Hermione dreaded where this was going. “You know what we need to do? We need to have a girl’s night.” The redhead exclaimed and Hermione groaned.   
“No Ginny. I always have to babysit someone and it is not fun for me.” A whine came from Ginny and Hermione shot a glare.   
“I promise I’ll stop at two shots and then let you have fun. I pinky promise!” Ginny held out her pinky and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy, but eventually she connected pinkies before Ginny stood up and immediately start talking about what they were going to dress Hermione in.   
An hour later Hermione could not recognize herself with smoky eyeshadow and dark lipsticks. She had on a short tight skirt and black Bralette under a black lace long sleeve top, however it ended right above her navel. Ginny promised her that she looked hot but all she could think about was how revealing the outfit was. Ginny was dressed in a gold sequin short dress that actually complimented her hair and her more natural makeup.   
“I don’t know Ginny. I feel like I should change” Hermione confided and tugged at her skirt to get it to rest a little lower.  
“It will be fun. We’ll dance and have a good time.” Ginny then hooked her arm around her friend’s and soon they were in front of a popular wizard underground bar.   
Soon Ginny had already met her max for drinks, but Hermione was enjoying this weirdly fruity drink that she knew would probably be her last of the night because her mind was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. They were dancing when white blonde hair caught her attention. She let out a short gasp and slapped Ginny lightly.   
“That's Draco.” Hermione mumbled and Ginny looked over and frowned. He was at the bar next to a witch who was fawning over him.   
“Wow, that’s low..” Ginny hissed and she was about to stomp over there when Hermione pulled her back.   
“Please don’t, this is already embarrassing enough without attention being brought to it in a bar of all places. Let’s just dance. Please” Hermione pleaded and Ginny nodded as she watched the brunette chug down the rest of her drink and started dancing again.   
Hermione got another drink eventually and tried to down it quickly since Draco was still talking to the other woman there. She even hid her face to try and avoid a confrontation, but as she finished the last of her drink, her eyes met his directly. Was that shame? Draco shifted slightly and Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back towards Ginny.  
“Let’s go. I want to walk” Hermione demanded and Ginny nodded and helped to lead the way out of the bar.   
Moments passed in quiet as Hermione bit her own tongue before her emotions caught up.   
“I forgave him and put aside our differences and past to help him. I had no obligation to uproot my life to make sure he was okay. And then I swear he started the flirting, not me. I would have happily kept it the way it was.” Ranting made her feel a little better but it wasn’t enough. “Am I beautiful? I’ve been complimented that in the past, but then I see other girls and I just get reminded how awkward I am and how frizzy my hair can be. I try so hard yet he notices someone else.”   
“You can’t think like that. There are many reasons why he could have been there” Ginny assured. “Don’t place that on yourself.”   
A shout echoed behind them and Hermione looked back to see Draco is trying to chase after them. Ginny turned and folded her arms across her chest to appear more scary then she looked at the moment all dressed up.   
Hermione bit her lip nervously and wondered what he had to say to her.   
“Whatever you want to say, you better say quickly” Hermione snapped. Her patience wearing thin.   
“Can we talk privately?” Draco mumbled and looked at Ginny and Hermione let out a chuckle.   
“No! You can say it in front her.” Hermione retorted and crossed her arms too.   
“I just needed to see if anyone else made me feel like you do.” Draco quickly said, knowing he was not going to get another chance.   
Hermione and Ginny was shocked and Ginny decided that she didn’t need to stick around to hear the rest. She said a quick goodbye before apparating out of there.  
“And how do I make you feel?”   
“You make me feel crazy.. But normal. Like usual, I’m seen as Malfoy, or the guy who went to Azkaban, but you see me as Draco.”   
“Well, you are normal, but you are also all of those things. I like to see people how they are trying to be.” Hermione mumbled and rubbed her heel against the ground. Her feet were beginning to hurt from the stupid heels Ginny made her wear.   
“Who am I trying to be?” Draco questioned and Hermione looked at him.   
“You are trying to be this unbroken person when I know that you are broken. I knew it for a long time. I was the one who had to help you off a bathroom floor remember. But then it’s unfair because you push me away and I feel like it’s me who is the problem.”   
Draco grabbed her hands and he was surprised she didn’t pull away. “You will never be the problem. You are something that was so unattainable in school that I worry that I don’t even deserve you now.”   
“So what are we going to do?” Hermione wondered and Draco looked at her.   
“Can we just spend one night together? Just sleep, of course.”


	4. Loving

Nightmares was an often occurrence for Draco and even sharing a bed with Hermione didn’t fight them away. She woke up first to his stirring, his arm twitching wildly as his breathing quickened. Once she recognized that it was indeed a nightmare she decided to grab his hand slowly but firmly squeezed to try and wake him gently.   
Draco’s eyes shot open and his breathing quickened further before Hermione was there to reassure him that it was just a dream and slowly he began to calm down. Knowing better than to ask what the nightmare was about. She laid down to rest her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her a little tighter and his fingers rubbed her upper arm.   
“Thank you” Draco whispered and kissed her forehead gently. Anxiety still ran through his body, but with her next to him, he finally felt like he could handle it. Soon he closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.   
Sunlight was gleaming through the window which cause Hermione to wake up and suddenly she felt cold and realized that Draco had already left the coziness of his bed. She sat up and stretched. Hermione was still wearing her clothes from the night before and she knew she must look like a wreck from smudged makeup and her clothes wrinkled.   
Draco’s room was a little different he had cleaned up and had put up a bookshelf that surprisingly had a couple books on it written by Muggle writers. There was a picture on his nightstand and she reached for it. It was the picture the teachers took that year at Hogwarts. Her smiling face reflected back her. It was Draco in the picture that caught her attention shortly after. She watched as he smiled for the picture and then looked over at her. How had she not noticed that earlier in her own copy of the photo.   
The door opened and Draco walked in with a platter of food. It was simple breakfast food and he smiled sheepishly at her and came over to sit on the bed.   
“I figured we could eat breakfast together before you went home. I didn’t want to wake you.” Draco stated and Hermione returned his smile.   
“No, this is perfect.” Hermione grasped the plate that was closer to her before digging in.  
The next couple of moments passed in silence and Hermione looked at Draco thinking he was looking away but their eyes met.   
“I managed to snag a copy of that photo. They took a couple, but that one is my favorite.” Draco mumbled. Hermione bites her lip, thinking that even back at the beginning of the school year he thought of her differently.   
“Why do you like me?” Hermione asked outright and looked at him.   
“You’re a brilliant witch, I’ve liked you for quite a while actually, but could only be hostile to you. Even when I truly believed in blood purity or at least thought I did, I couldn’t help but think of you.” Draco admitted. “I remember every moment I was able to spend with you even if they were bad. I feel like that is why I don’t believe I deserve you now.”   
“How you were raised is not your fault.” Hermione assured and looked at her plate. “I don’t hold anything against you. I just wanted to help you and you proved yourself all on your own.”   
“So what are we going to do?” Draco asked and Hermione looked at him quickly. “I want to be with you. I want this.” That revelation caused Hermione to smile and she quickly leaned in to kiss him.   
“I want this too.” Hermione finally agreed when they pulled away from each other.   
\-----  
Summer flew by as Hermione and Draco settled on spending it together and getting the Malfoy Manor changed over to something more inviting and there were even days that Harry and Ginny came to help. Ron disapproved of their relationship and it hurt since Hermione still sometimes yearned for their friendship.  
Hermione and Draco both decided to stay slow in their relationship, but there were many nights that simple goodnight kisses escalated to something a little heavier but Draco always stopped them. The hardest nights were the ones when she stayed over. He experienced her nightmares soon and often held her till her crying ceased. It was hard to think she was still so broken from the war when she appeared so put together.   
Draco’s parents were in many conversations as Harry informed them that they were being considered for release. Hermione had no idea what that would mean for their relationship, Draco also applied for an Auror position so they might be going in a separate direction of employment as well. Draco was trying to convince her to apply for a ministry position, but she was still too hesitant.  
“Just apply! You’re brilliant. You can’t think you will be rejected?!” Draco exclaimed, and Hermione glared at him.   
“It’s hard. I’m never guaranteed a job.” Hermione started with bitterness in her tone. “All I have is Hogwarts on my resume. That’s hardly anything.”   
“You can out charm everyone working there. Knowing ever law known to the wizards and Muggles. Always fighting for what you believe in. Why do you want to continue teaching at Hogwarts when you can do so much more?”   
“Because I’m scared!” Hermione cried and Draco looked at her with surprise. “It’s all I have ever known. What would I be without it?”  
Draco went over to her and pulled her in for a hug. “You will be Hermione. Nothing can ever change that. The woman I adore and love” Draco whispered and it took a moment for the words to register before Hermione looked at him gasping.   
“Did you just say love?” Draco just gave her a small smile and Hermione smiled back before responding. “I love you too.”  
Kissing ensued and this time it was different. They were not people who were rushing or stealing kisses, but two lovers with all the time in the world. Hermione had not even noticed they were making their way to his bed till the backs of her knees hit the mattress. She pulled away and reached to pull her shirt up over her head. Draco watched her and mimicked her. He was shirtless completely and nodded to her bra.   
“It’s only fair.” Draco mumbled and Hermione reached for the front clasp and undid it and let the garment drop to the ground. Draco made a low growl sound as he took in the sight of her tanned skin and then her dark rosy nipples. “You’re so beautiful” He then pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her belly. She stopped him for a second and reached for her wand in her pocket.   
She pointed it at her belly and whispered a spell that he knew to be a contraceptive to ward against pregnancy.   
“Does that means?” Draco asked and Hermione nodded. His hands went to her jeans and unbuttoned them and then unzipped to begin pulling them off of her. He left her panties in place so he could rid himself of his own pants.   
Draco hovered over her and began kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione felt his arousal like she has several times now, but this time it made her nervous. She was reminded how long it has been since she last laid with a man. His fingers danced their way to in between her thighs and she moaned softly as he searched for her clit. He kissed her neck to listen to her moans a lot better. He worked his fingers and her breathing changed slowly, which helped him find the spot over the thin piece of fabric.  
Hermione ground her hips slowly and her eyes closed to embrace the feeling. Right before she fully let go, however his fingers went missing and she protested shortly before her panties were off and his finger quickly found her opening and pushed in slowly. She cried out in relief and shifted lower. He hooked his finger up to tap and rub slowly and watched her face. After she started digging in her fingernails, he entered another finger to help her along.   
Sweat formed on her as her breathing switched to pants and her moans became more high pitched and soon he felt her clamping down on his fingers.   
Hermione laid there as Draco withdrew his fingers and kiss her slowly to distract her for a moment. In that moment he placed one of his hands at her waist and the other grasped himself to rub against her before entering. She cried out against his lips and her back curved.  
Draco moaned himself and stilled to let her adjust, but she pushed her hips up the rest of the way to accept him.  
They stayed still for a second while they both took a second to catch their breath and Draco rested his head against her collarbone.   
“You feel so good” Draco admitted right before he moved. He did a small thrust and Hermione moaned. Her body super sensitive from her first orgasm and from feeling full. She wrapped her legs around his waist to lock him in and Draco propped himself up on the bed with his forearms before he began at a steady pace.   
Hermione looked at him and their eyes met and Draco looked all over to remember the way her body responded to his touch. Her eyes half mast as her mouth were open to let little sounds come out. One of her hands were grasped at his back while the other was grabbing the bed.   
Draco knew he wouldn’t last long and he closed his eyes to focus on their lovemaking. Soon he was at the edge and he kissed her neck to try and bring her with him. Hermione cried out and her fingernails dug in as he let go. He allowed her own body to milk his during their highs.  
It took both of them a while before they separated and just curled up next to each other. Draco ran his fingers up and down her spine as she closed her eyes. He mumbled to her that it was alright if she fell asleep.  
\-----  
Hermione held the envelope in her hand. It was from the Ministry of Magic. She had decided to apply for a position for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Usually she was never this nervous, but she put the envelope in her bag and decided to apparate to Draco’s.   
She knocked on the door and frowned when several moments passed without an answer. She unlocked the door with a wave of her wand and entered the foyer. Something seemed a little off and soon she heard angry whispers. Walking down to the main study the door was propped open and she could see Draco was talking angrily before someone walked closer to him. It was Narcissa. Hermione was shocked, there was nothing released in the paper or on the news about her release.   
“I’m not leaving with you guys” Draco hissed and Hermione stepped back and her ankle ended up rolling to the side causing her to trip backwards and drop her bag. She cursed under her breath and scurried off toward the front entrance and left quickly.   
Draco looked away from his mom and went to the door and looked out before seeing an envelope on the ground. He picked it up and noticed it was addressed to Hermione.   
“Who made that sound?” Narcissa asked and Draco turned to her. He was surprised when he heard someone coming in the house earlier that day and it ended up being his mom. She barely said a word to him until she called him in the study to tell him that he would go with her and Lucius to Greece to go into hiding. Apparently wanting to distance themselves from the Wizarding community here and create a new status elsewhere. They had been fighting about it all morning and Narcissa did not understand why he was not agreeing.   
“It is not your business. You are leaving and I’m staying, so what happens here in this house is my business now.” Draco finally stated and Narcissa frowned.   
“How can you stay here? Knowing all that people think about you. You are a broken child-”   
“I am not a child anymore!” Draco cut her off. Anger is dripping from his words. “I am not my past mistakes. Both of you made me be that way. I understand you care for me and maybe in your bitter hearts, even have love for me, but I have been a pawn for you and I am done. I’m not moving to Greece to marry some pureblood witch and start a new line of Malfoys who believe in blood purity. If I raise kids one day I want them to know without a doubt that I love them and that I love them for who they are and not what their blood status is.”   
Narcissa was taken back by his words, but she nodded before crossing her arms.   
“So do we get to meet her?”   
“What do you mean?” Draco asked and Narcissa smirked.   
“The witch who stole your heart.” Draco looked at his mom and his eyes narrowed before his final words.   
“You already met her. Hermione Granger”


	5. Confessing

Hermione heard a knock on the door of her flat and she frowned. Who could be visiting this late at night? She walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole. A blonde was on the other side and Hermione sighed before opening the door.   
“Oh my! Thank goodness. I have been knocking on doors for half an hour now!” Draco exclaimed. “I asked Ginny where you lived and she only gave me the street.”   
“It’s late Draco” Hermione mumbled, but moved aside to let him in. He held up her envelope and she cursed lightly. “I didn’t know where I dropped that. I wasn’t snooping, I swear.”  
Draco reached for her hand squeezed lightly.   
“They released my mom early and with no press to avoid the fiasco that happened to me. She came to the house to get her stuff in order for both her and my dad” Draco explained. “There is nothing to worry about. I wouldn’t let anything come between us”  
Hermione looked at him. Her eyes glistening with tears that haven’t fallen yet. Draco worried he was going to lose her when seeing her look, but she quickly went to hug him. Her arms wrapping around his waist and Draco held her close. His fingers went to her curls and he tugged one gently.   
When Hermione pulled away it felt too soon as she grabbed her envelope and looked at him.   
“I wanted to open it with you. I was nervous,” Hermione admitted, “Do you have time to stay for a little?” Draco nodded with a smile and she walked over to her couch to sit down, handing the envelope to Draco motioning for him to open it.   
Draco tore at the paper and pulled out the letter. He scanned it quickly and couldn’t help his smile. Hermione squealed and grabbed it from him before reading it herself. Draco leaned over and kissed her forehead.   
“You did it!” He whispered and soon she was kissing him.   
Draco steadied himself as he shifted to kiss her better as she kneeled on the couch. How in a million years he thought he could go on without her, he could not fathom. Hermione was the missing piece to his happiness. Her happiness brought joy to his heart.   
“Take me to bed?” Hermione questioned and looked at him before he smirked and let her lead the way to her bedroom.   
The next morning the sound of banging from the owl that was there to deliver a message woke Hermione up. She stretched as she reached for a shirt that ended up being Draco’s. Pulling it over her head, she walked to her window to grab the message.   
Ms. Granger  
I suspect we should meet formally over dinner this night. I have to know who has my son’s heart captured.  
-Mrs. Malfoy  
Hermione frowned and put the note on her desk before heading back to bed. She saw Draco sleeping there. He was only half covered by the blanket and she blushed knowing he was naked under them. Last night he was so attentive. After she came to her finish, he stroked her side with his fingers and whispered over and over how much he loved her.   
She crawled back onto the bed and kissed his temple before laying down on his chest. Her fingers running across his chest and drawing circles. He quickly let out a small moan before stretching and opening his eyes.   
“Good morning, Love. “ Draco mumbled and Hermione smiled before hiding her face. “What's wrong?”   
“Your mother sent me a note… Well an invitation. She wants us to have dinner with her tonight.” Hermione informed and his eyes widened. “What all does she know?”   
“She asked who had my heart since I’m not willing to move, I told her that she already knew who it was and told her your name before leaving.” Draco informed and Hermione’s eyes widened “She must be really pissed. Let's skip it.”  
“No, we are not skipping it. You started this so we got to follow through with it.” Hermione heard him groan and she couldn’t deny how it made her feel. She kissed his chest softly to assure him it would be fine. Draco looked down at her and she immediately remembered that look in his eyes.   
“Well, we still have the rest of today” Draco mumbled before pulling her on top of him.   
\----------------------------------  
Hermione finished putting in her earrings before turning and looking at Draco. He had apparated back to her place after getting dressed and seeing if the dinner was even a real thing.   
“Is this too much?” Hermione asked. She was wearing a dark green, almost black dress that was floor length. It wrapped around behind her neck and Draco loved it because it displayed just enough of her cleavage while also hugging her curves. He walked over to put his hand to her hip and swooped down to lay a kiss to her exposed collarbone.  
“We can still cancel and just spend another night here.” Draco whispered and Hermione wanted so badly to take him up on his offer, but they spent all morning in bed before they managed to eat breakfast. She shook her head and smoothed out the front of her dress.   
“We just need to get this over with.” Hermione stated, holding out her arm for him to grab and apparate them to his house.   
Awkward introductions later where Hermione cursed her dress since she saw the judgement glint in Narcissa’s eye. Draco’s hand was at the curve of her lower back to walk her to the table and helped her sit down at the table. The table was covered in food and Hermione knew enough pureblood etiquette to know to wait till Draco grabbed his serving first.   
“Draco, we found a beautiful seaside mansion in Greece. Once Lucius is free we’ll be on our way.” Narcissa stated picking at her food. “I sent letters for some jobs that could peak your interest.”  
“Mother” Draco hissed and looked at her “I’m not leaving here. I’ve already told you.”  
Hermione watched the exchange and she bit her lip. Draco’s shoulders were tense and didn’t look happy. She missed that morning at this moment with a passion.   
“Draco we cannot afford to have you waste time with a-” Narcissa paused for a beat, “Muggle-born” She finished and Draco hit the table.   
“I don’t care what you think. I had to waste two years in Azkaban for your actions that forced me to do horrible things. Every moment with Hermione may seem like a waste to you, but they aren’t for me. I love her Mother!”   
Silence fell on the room and Narcissa looked at Draco like she didn’t know who he was. Draco stood and motioned for Hermione to do the same.   
“You can run to Greece and try to seek a new life. But I am done Mother. Come on Hermione we are leaving.”   
\-----------------------  
Draco stayed at her place for the rest of the week to avoid his mother and his father as they prepared to leave. Hermione couldn’t deny that she enjoyed being able to sleep next to him every night and she actually began to dread his parents' departure because that would mean he would be over at the Manor again.   
They were enjoying their breakfast of toast and coffee one morning when Draco asked Hermione a question she was not prepared for.   
“Why don’t you move in with me?” Draco asked and stared at his love to gauge her reaction. Hermione looked at him quickly and her hand dropped down to place her toast back on her plate.   
“I… don’t know” Hermione answered and she could see that it was not the answer he wanted. “Draco I love spending every night together, but I still have a lot of hesitation regarding that place”   
“What about here? I could move in here” Draco replied and Hermione let out a chuckle. “What’s funny?”  
“Nothing, just this place is just so small. It barely fits my stuff and I bought it because it made sense to me being gone for months at a time. Both of us here all the time, it would get a bit hectic.” Hermione explained and Draco’s face got serious and she bit her lip to think about what he would say next.   
“Let’s find a place Hermione” Draco remarked and her heart leaped at the implication. “I’m serious. You will not feel like the Manor is your home and we are too much for this tiny flat so let do it. We can start looking at houses.”   
Hermione looked at him and then just gave him a telling smile which caused him to reach for her hand and squeeze reassuringly.  
The next month he was holding her hand while opening their front door with a key. They searched for a while before they both found the one. A house that could equally become a refuge for the both of them. It had a nice basement where he could practice his potions and there was a room that has several floor to ceiling windows that would be perfect to begin a library.   
Her old place was already empty since they had movers move everything from there first. They would organize her stuff first before moving his stuff in. Soon it would be perfect and both were excited for the life they were starting. Later that night while unpacking boxes Hermione looked at Draco and gnawed on her bottom lip with nervousness.   
“Do you think this will work?” Hermione asked and Draco looked up with a flash of worry in his eyes.   
“I want it to work. I can’t imagine anyone else I rather live within this house.” With those words he stood up and went over to her to grab her hands gently. “I know I’ve hurt you in the past and I promise you that I do not ever want to do that intentionally ever again.” Hermione squeezed his hands back before closing her eyes and she felt his lips lay a kiss to her forehead.   
\---------  
When everything was unpacked and his personal belongings moved over to the house they were busy with work most days before coming home to organize that tensions were beginning to run high. They had fought that morning before they left for work and Hermione was still cautious to talk to him when he got home. She quietly went about organizing a couple picture frames on a hutch in the entry.  
Hermione anticipated at least a kiss when he got home so she stood embarrassed when he stormed past her so she found ways to busy herself and stay out of his way. Soon she ate dinner quietly in the kitchen and fought back tears.   
Draco came into the kitchen as she finishes and looked at her briefly, he saw how tense she was and frowned, knowing it was his fault for snapping at her this morning which prompted an argument that sent him reeling even further and put him in a bad mood all day.   
“Hermione.” He started and she placed her plate in the sink before leaving the room without a word. Payback definitely hurts sometimes and he followed her out of the room and she hurried up to their bedroom. “Can you stop?”   
“No” Hermione hissed backwards to him and promptly slammed the door in his face before going to the bed. She soon felt the bed shift from the weight of another body.   
Tears began and then the cries as Hermione felt his hand on her and knew she couldn’t run any more. Draco immediately held her to him and whispered apologies over and over.  
“Today was awful” Hermione cried and Draco nodded, rubbing her back. “I didn’t get a kiss goodbye or one when you came home.”  
“I should have made up before we went to work. I was in an awful mood all day. I knew I should have dropped it before I got home, but I thought you wanted to pretend like nothing happened when I saw you there to greet me. I just was still so mad and didn’t realize you were avoiding me till I saw you eating alone.” Draco stammered and Hermione rested her head against his chest, her body still shivering from crying. “I’m so sorry.. I love you. I missed you all day.”   
“I hate fighting” Hermione admitted and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Draco kissed her hair and she pulled away to look at him and noticed he had been crying too. “I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay Hermione. It’s my fault.” Draco stated sheepishly and Hermione silenced him with a kiss. “I never want to hurt you..”   
“We might spend the rest of our lives together. It’s bound to happen. We already know how to push each other buttons so we have a bad advantage.” Draco frowned and looked down at his lap where she was still laid from where he put her to calm her tears.   
“I know we were always fighting.” Draco whispered, pausing before continuing, “But the best part of it now is that we can make up.”  
“I love you Draco” Hermione whispered just before Draco pushed her down flat on the bed. He kissed her gently before nudging between her thighs. His fingers tickling her sides gently.   
“You want to make up now?” Draco asked and Hermione breathed heavily before nodding. His hands grabbed her shorts and pulled them off, he was not going to wait any longer to take her.  
His hands grazed her inner thighs and Hermione grasped with she felt his cock touch her lips and he tested her arousal for a little bit before entering her. Surprisingly, she was turned on enough for him to rest deeply inside of her and she moaned, trying to wrap her legs around his waist but he growled.   
“I should have done this to you this morning.” Draco moaned and pinned her legs with his arms before thrusting. Hermione cried out in pleasure and felt her body relax completely under his to take the almost punishing pace.   
After both of their releases Draco gently stripped Hermione the rest of the way and made her lay on her stomach to rub her back gently. She felt better after crying and making up, thinking it was stupid they fought in the first place. Draco nuzzled against her neck and she smiled.   
Hermione knew deep down that she wouldn’t want anyone else to fight, to make up with, or to spend their night tangled together. Draco was hers and she didn’t plan to give him up anytime soon, if at all.


	6. Reconciliation

Ginny was upset to know that Hermione had been living in their new house for over a month without planning a housewarming party. Hermione assured her that they did not need to force their friends to welcome them to their house when most of them did not approve of their relationship.  
The redhead insisted and now here she was hanging up streamers of red and gold on one wall before putting green and silver on another wall. Hermione teased her relentlessly at resorting to their Hogwarts house color to decorate for the party. But Hermione held up her wand to help put up the rest of the decorations up.   
“I love the new place,” Ginny exclaimed when she first saw the inside before getting to work, Hermione was pleased that throughout everything that Ginny at least supported her choices. They had gotten closer after the school ended and she counted her as her closest girl best friend. She wished she was still as close to Harry and Ron, but they still held a big piece of her heart.  
After Draco and Hermione announced they were officially dating to the Daily Prophet a week later she had received many letters from people who decided they should have a say in their relationship. Hermione would talk to Harry often, but noticed he was a bit surprised that they escalated past just a summer romance. Ginny informed her that he was trying to tame down Ron’s temper towards the whole thing as well so he was just stressed.   
“Who all did you invite?” Hermione finally asked and Ginny looked at Hermione, biting her lip was a telling sign that she may have invited a few people they would not have approved of.   
“It’s a surprise… Come on Hermione. It is one night.” Ginny reasoned while Hermione rolled her eyes.   
“One night that could end terribly wrong with both of our group of friends. Our houses barely played nice in school.”   
“Both of you will be able to put them in their places. They treated you both like royalty.” Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to wave her wand and the streamers twisted together perfectly.   
“Respect is not them treating us like royalty.” Hermione then looked down at her wand and wondered how quickly she would be able to end the evening.   
Draco returned home from work and he had a small smile when he noticed the decorations. He disapproved of the party, but it was also kind of exciting. They were officially moved in, both working for the Ministry in different departments, it was about time to try and make a life for themselves and that included making friends with the other’s friends.   
He went upstairs to change, choosing a simple sweater and dark slacks for this get together before going to the kitchen to get a small snack.   
Draco was surprised to see an older redhead cooking. Magic hummed in the air as Draco felt the familiar pull as pots and pans flew around the room.   
“Um. I didn’t know any of the guests were here yet.” Draco stammered nervously, “But you must be Mrs. Weasley.”   
“Yes, she is!” Ginny exclaimed as she appeared at the other door. “I needed help with the food, so I hired the only person I know who can cook for a small horde of people.” Molly laughed at her daughter comment and waved her hand and all the cookware came to a stop so she could wipe her hands and extend it out to Draco. Draco shook her hand and gasped in shock when he was pulled into a hug.   
“Nice to finally meet you as Hermione’s.. Fiance.. Or Boyfriend?” Molly questioned with confusion in her voice.   
“Boyfriend” Draco coughed as he pulled away and Molly winked at him.   
“You look so different than when you were a boy. You have color to your cheeks. Warmth in your eyes. But you need a haircut.” Molly tsked the way only a mother could. Draco put a hand to the small bun at the back of his neck. Hermione hadn’t said anything about it, but he had gone a bit without cutting his hair.   
“I’ll keep that in mind. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Draco then saw a plate fly close to him and he stifled the urge to step back. He saw on the plate small sandwiches and his stomach grumbled in protest.   
“Take a couple and go help Ginny, leave me be in here. I still have a lot to do.” Molly shooed both Draco and Ginny out of the kitchen.   
“My mother always has a soft spot for those who make her children happy.” Ginny informed as they left and Draco gave her a questioning look. “Hermione and Harry were always welcomed to the family like they were her own. If they ever needed a place they knew they had it at the burrow.”   
“Well, I’m glad I have two Weasleys on my side.” Draco admitted and Ginny smiled.   
“Technically I’m a Potter” Ginny stuck her tongue out and walked away laughing.   
\------------------  
The party was doing okay. Things were awkward, but Hermione tried to make the best of it, making sure to introduce herself to Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. She knew they were still in contact with Draco and the look that Blaise gave her made her feel like Draco talked to him more than the other two. She got tired of strange faces and decided to find some of the ones she knew and loved.   
“Have you eaten?” Draco whispered in her ear as his arm wrapped around her waist, startling her. Hermione shook her head, causing Draco to frown at her. “You can’t let your nerves keep you from eating. I had to overcome talking to your ex, that's worse than what my few friends could cause you to be nervous”   
“The fact that no curses and jinxes have been thrown around is what is making me nervous. I know Ginny drilled into people to be on their best behavior but still. And I already apologized for her inviting Ron.” Hermione pouted and Draco let out a chuckle before turning her around.   
The sound of the door opened and Hermione saw Draco’s eyes go up to meet whoever just walked in and his face fell.   
“What's wrong?” Hermione asked and Draco ignored her question before going up to Ginny.   
“YOU INVITED THEM” Draco screamed and Hermione turned to see Narcissa and Lucius at the door. A present was in their arms, but they looked uncomfortable and Hermione turned again to see Harry clearing the room of guests to elsewhere in the house. Ginny is standing her ground and crossed her arms across her chest.   
“You guys can’t keep disregarding family, living your fairy tale world on your own. Hell, if you guys didn’t have jobs you would have probably gotten married without telling anyone.”   
“You had no right!” Hermione walked over to pull Draco’s arm back, noticing the hurt lacing his words of anger.   
“They might have been invited, but they chose to come. Maybe just hear them out” Hermione tried to reason and Draco shot a glare to his parents before looking at Hermione “You haven’t even seen your father since he got out. It's time to face this and move on”   
“You were in on this.” Draco hissed before yanking his arm away from her like he was burned and Hermione tried to talk to him but he left the room before she got a word out.   
“I told you we shouldn’t have come” Narcissa sounded and Lucius stood stunned. Hermione blinked away the tears of the hurt of Draco’s rejection and turned to greet them.   
Ginny whispered an apology and Hermione noted to talk to her later.   
“Just join everyone else, I’ll try and fix this but just have everyone ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Maybe find Blaise to talk to Draco.” Hermione whispered back before taking a deep breath.   
“I thought he knew we were invited. We wouldn’t have come otherwise” Lucius stated, Hermione saw a brokenness in his eyes that she never saw before in the older wizard. His eyes reminded her too much of Draco in that moment.   
“No you guys should have been invited. Although misplaced, Ginny was right in this. We have been hiding behind a facade for a while because it’s safer to be hidden and not have to worry about judgement” Hermione admitted and Narcissa looked away for a second.   
“We are trying really hard to accept this” Lucius stated and Narcissa looked at him shocked. “I’m not going to lie to her. Hermione is smart enough to know that years of hatred and corruption doesn’t just go away. We can only continue with love for our son. Narcissa got out of Azkaban with the mindset that Draco still needed us. She wanted all of us to start fresh in a new country. When she told me what happened, I was not surprised”   
“You weren’t?” Hermione asked and Lucius let out a nervous chuckle.   
“He obsessed over you for years. Tried so hard to beat you every chance he got. And it did not go unnoticed that he was on the wrong side of the war. He’s a stronger man. Stronger than I could ever be”   
Blaise entered the room and Hermione looked at him before going over.   
“I talked to him. He agreed to listen to what they wanted to say, but alone.” Blaise informed and Hermione tried to protest but decided against it.   
“I’ll leave.” Hermione told him before turning to Lucius and Narcissa again.   
“Wait, Hermione. We wanted to give you the present.” Narcissa finally said and held out the present. Hermione took the box and opened it.   
“It’s the family’s oldest copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. It should stay in the family.” Narcissa explained and Hermione ran her fingers over the old book and gave them a smile   
“Thank you. It really is a wonderful gift.” Hermione then said a quick goodbye before leaving the room. There Draco leaned against the wall. Their eyes meeting quickly before Hermione tried to walk past him. He reached for her, but his fingertips just grazed her before she was gone again. He looked to the door that led to the room that held his parents and he sighed before deciding to get it over with.   
\-------  
Draco got ready for bed that night with a heavy heart. His talk with his parents ended well and he felt like an ass for having an outburst at their party. Hermione laid on the bed under the covers and he knew she was still hurting.   
“Hermione.. I don’t want to go to bed like this.” Draco whispered as he laid down next to her, “Please come out from under the covers, Ginny said that you told everyone to go home and then came up here.”  
“I didn’t invite them”  
“I know. Ginny told Blaise to make sure that I knew. Blaise also told me that I was being a prat, so I already got talked to from accusing you.” Draco tried to pull the blanket down and Hermione slammed it back down to the bed, “Hermione, I can not handle this tonight.”   
“What happened?”   
“I want to see you first.” Draco demanded. The room went quiet for a while as they both tested each other. Hermione refusing to come out of the covers and Draco refusing to speak.   
“You’ll have to speak eventually” Hermione pointed out.   
“You’ll have to come out eventually” Draco retorted.   
Few more moments passed before Hermione pulled the cover down and Draco looked at her. His hand reaching for her, but she pulled away.   
“Talk. Now”   
“They told me that they are moving back into the Manor. We are supposed to have dinner with them at least twice a month. They want to start over with me.” Draco informed and looked away as tears began to glisten his eyes. “I only ever wanted them to be parents for me, and now they want that. They approve of us, I didn’t think that would ever be possible for us. I might have messed it up though. I understand if you want me to leave”  
Hermione looked at him and realized the gravity of his last statement.   
“I don’t want that. I love you.” Hermione whispered before sitting up and leaning on him. Draco let out a cry before wrapping his arms tightly around her.   
“That party was awful..” He finally whined and Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle as he cried.   
\---------  
The next couple of years was a whirlwind for them as they got married and decided to start a family.  
If anyone told a younger Draco and Hermione they would be sitting in front of the fireplace of the Malfoy Manor reading their three year old The Tales of Beedle The Bard while Narcissa and Lucius watched, they would laugh in their face.   
Hermione was happy with this outcome, knowing that Draco was as well. Plus Draco was excited to be able to have a Muggle Christmas, considering Hermione was finally able to track down her parents and return their memories.  
They both looked at each other and shared a smile.


End file.
